NaruHina: Choice Life or Death
by DarkDragonWolf117
Summary: Naruto is slowly not feeling like himself after bring Sasuke back to Konoha. On a solo mission, Naruto has decided to end his life due to the loneliness in his life. Can that special person that Naruto needs in life save him before it is to late or will she fail?


NaruHina: Choice Life or Death

It was just a peaceful day in Konoha. Naruto was successful in bring Sasuke back to Konoha. At first Sasuke was against being back in Konoha, but after some time and some mental doctors to help Sasuke was okay with being in Konoha. Lately something in Naruto was changing him. It was Konoha big festival that happens every year. Naruto was lying on his bed at his apartment and looking at the ceiling.

There was a knock at the door and Naruto asked, "Who's there?" "It's me Kiba. Are you ready to go to the festival," Kiba answered and Naruto replied, "You go on ahead. I will catch up in a little bit." Kiba left to meet up with the others. Everyone was wearing some formal clothing or their usual clothes. Some of the girls were wearing kimonos. Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, Ino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shino, and Hinata were all together and waiting for Kiba and Naruto to show up.

When they saw Kiba coming, Sasuke asked, "Where is Naruto at?" "He said that he is coming in a bit," Kiba answered and Hinata thought, 'That is not like Naruto. He never comes to things a little later.' After a few minutes had passed, Naruto finally showed up. Naruto looked around to see what all his friends were wearing. Sasuke, Choji, Sai, Neji, Lee, Shino, and Kiba were wearing some casual clothing. Sakura was wearing a pink kimono with red blossoms petals designs on it. Tenten was wearing a Chinese kimono dress that was red with yellow dragon designs. Ino was wearing a light purple kimono with dark blue flowers designs.

Hinata was wearing a black kimono that had the Hyuga clan symbol on the back in a lavender color and there was also white feathers designs on the kimono. Each girl had their hair done in different styles and wearing a little bit of make up. Once Naruto joined them, all of them headed off to the festival. As time passed for them, little by little Naruto was not feeling himself and a bit distance with his friends.

Naruto was feeling a little worse every time he looked at both Sasuke and Sakura. He saw how close the two were getting. This went unnoticed by the other except for Hinata. Hinata was worried about Naruto and Hope that he was okay. Naruto put on a fake smile for his friends for the whole festival.

After some days had passed after the festival, everyone was going on with their jobs. Naruto has been acting not like himself. Naruto has been taking one day to hang out with each one of his friends and teachers. Naruto trained against Lee for awhile. Naruto played with Konohamaru, Meogi, and Udon. Naruto took some time to play shoji with Shikamaru. Naruto trained with both Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto help Ino with getting some flowers for the shop that her family owns. Naruto and Neji had a rematch fight from the Chunin exams when they were younger. Naruto and Tenten had a weapon training fight.

Naruto help Shino in finding some bugs. Naruto and Kiba had their rematch fight from the Chunin exams. Naruto hanged out with Choji. Naruto helped Sai find a good place for him to paint. Naruto helped Shizune with getting some medical herb for the hospital. Naruto had a quite time with Hinata as the two of them sat on top of the Hokage Mountain. Naruto help Iruka with teaching one of his classes. Naruto help Lady Tsunade with all her paperwork and then the two of them hanged out of a while. Naruto had a training match against Kakashi, Yamato, Guy Sensei, Jiraiya, and Kurenai on five different days (If you are wonder about Asuma, he was killed by the Akatsuki).

Naruto make sure that he spent some time with other people that he knew. One night Naruto was sitting in a chair and writing down some on the table in his apartment. Once Naruto was finished, he went to bed with a sad look on his face as he fell asleep. The next day as Naruto was heading to the Hokage's office, he ran into Sasuke. "Hey there Naruto," Sasuke said and Naruto replied, "Hi Sasuke. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it," Sasuke asked and Naruto answered, "I am going to give the key to my apartment. After a few days, I want you to go there and you will find a scroll on my table. I want you to take the scroll and give it to Lady Tsunade. It is something for her. Don't worry the scroll is nothing bad." "Okay," Sasuke replied as Naruto hands him the key and then leaves.

"I have a C rank mission for you," Lady Tsunade said and Naruto replied, "Okay. What is it?" "You are going to a village that is in the north from head. You should reach it by night fall. The mission is for you to take care of some bandits that have been attacking the village," Lady Tsunade answered and Naruto nodded his head to show that he understood her. Naruto left the office and Lady Tsunade had a feeling that something was not right about Naruto.

Once Naruto was out of the Hokage's office, Naruto headed off for the village that he was going to. After some time had passed, Naruto made it to the village at night and told them why he was there. Naruto settled in at a hotel for the night. The next day Naruto headed for the bandit's hideout. Naruto found the hideout and saw about 25 bandits there. Naruto rushed at the bandits and started killing them with his kunai.

After a half an hour, Naruto had killed all the bandits and headed back to the village. Naruto told them that they did not have to worry about the bandits anymore. The villagers were happy now and thankful to Naruto. Later that day, Naruto sent a massager bird to Konoha saying that he will return in four days. The next two days passed with no problems for the village that Naruto was at. On the third day, in the hotel room that Naruto was in. Naruto took off his headband and placed it on a table with a note by it. Naruto took off his weapon holders. Naruto grab some small pieces of paper with a seal on it and a few kunai.

Naruto left the room and headed into forest. Back in Konoha, Sasuke was heading over to Naruto's apartment with Sakura. When they entered Naruto's apartment, they saw on the table a scroll and the necklace that Naruto won from a bet from Lady Tsunade. Sasuke grabbed both the scroll and necklace, and headed for the Hokage's office.

Sasuke gave the both the scroll and necklace to Lady Tsunade and told her that it is from Naruto and left with Sakura. Lady Tsunade was surprised to see that Naruto had left his necklace behind. Then Lady Tsunade began to read the letter that was in the scroll.

'_Dear Lady Tsunade._

_Lately I had been rethinking about my life so far and I have come to a decision. I wanted you to have the necklace that I won from you back. If you can for me, you will find some money that is in one of the draws at my apartment. I want you to give all the money to Teuchi at Ichiraku. You will also find some scrolls in another draw. The scroll contains all the jutsu that I learned and came up with. I want you to keep them and put them in the library at the Hokage's mansion. I also want you to tell all my friends and teachers that I am sorry for the pain that I am about to cause them, but a least the people in Konoha will be happy for what I am going to do. The reason I asked you to do these things is because I will not returning from the mission that I am on. I have given up my dreams on becoming Hokage. By the time you are reading this, I will no longer be living. I have decided to end my life and with this ends the Kyuubi's as well. I can't stand the pain, the loneness, and the hate in Konoha that I had to live with when I was growing up. Good bye, from Naruto Uzumaki_.'

Lady Tsunade was shocked, angry, and sad when she finished reading the letter. "SHIZUNE GET IN HERE," Lady Tsunade yelled and Shizune replied as she entered the room, "What is it?" "I want you to get Kurenai's team together at the gates. I want the four of you to head to the village that I sent Naruto to as fast as all of you can. I just hope all of you can make it in time," Lady Tsunade said and Shizune asked, "Why?"

"Naruto is going to kill him and I need you to try to prevent it. I take this scroll with you and you can tell the three of them the truth about the Kyuubi being sealed in Naruto," Lady Tsunade answered as she hands Shizune the scroll and Shizune leaves.

It did not take Shizune long to get Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. Once all four of them gather at the gate, they took off. "What is going on Shizune," Kiba asked and Shizune answered, "We are going to the village that Naruto had a mission at." "I thought Naruto would not have a problem with the mission," Shino said and Shizune replied, "He completed the mission. We are going there to prevent him from killing himself."

Hinata, Shino, and Kiba were shocked when they heard this. "Why would he do that," Hinata asked with concern and worry in her voice and Shizune told them what Naruto said in the scroll about all the feeling that he had in Konoha while growing up. "I never understand why the adults treated Naruto badly," Kiba said and Shizune replied, "As you learned in the academy that the fourth Hokage killed the Kyuubi, but that was just a lie to cover up the truth. You seen the fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi into a new born baby. That baby is Naruto. Most of the people in Konoha believe that Naruto is the Kyuubi himself and don't see Naruto as himself. Because of that Naruto had a rough life growing up. I am wondering why now he is going to kill himself."

Hinata, Shino, and Kiba were shocked by the information that Shizune told them. Then the three of them try to think of the reason why Naruto is going to kill himself. "I think I might know," Hinata said and Shizune asked, "What is it?" "We all know Naruto has a dream of becoming Hokage. But he is always trying to get Sakura to love him. After he brought Sasuke back, Naruto must realize it was pointless and that must be the cause," Hinata explained and Shino said, "It does make sense."

"So the reason that Naruto is going to kill himself is because he is heart broke," Kiba asked and Shizune replied, "It that's the case then it must be the caused of him to losing the will to live." "How are we going to convince Naruto to have the will to live," Shino asked and Hinata thought, 'Maybe if I tell him how I feel about him then maybe it will change his mind about killing himself." "I have a plan, but I am not sure if it is going to work," Hinata said and Shizune asked, "What is it?" "You will have to wait to see," Hinata answered and the four of them continue traveling as fast as they can.

After a while at where Naruto was at. Naruto found a quite place deep in the forest. Naruto took off both his jacket and shirt. Naruto threw them to the ground. Naruto took out the papers with a seal on it out of his pocket. Naruto place the paper seals on his stomach and one on his forehead. When Naruto was done placing the seals on his body, Naruto found him in front of the cage that the Kyuubi was behind.

'This will be the last time that we ever talk to each other,' Naruto said and the Kyuubi replied, 'Why don't you just break the seal and release me instead?' 'I am not going to do that. I am going to make sure that you never hurt anyone ever again,' Naruto said and then he returned to forest. Naruto grabs the kunai from his pocket and aims the point of it right at his heart. 'Good bye everyone,' Naruto thought right before he slams the kunai in his crest. "DON'T NARUTO," yelled a girl's voice and Naruto stops.

Naruto turns to see Hinata running towards him. Naruto looks into Hinata's eyes and he is surprised at what he sees. He sees that she is worried about him, she doesn't have those cold looks from the Hyuga's, and there is something else that is there, but Naruto has no idea what it is. Hinata stops at a few feet from Naruto and Naruto asked, "Why should I? I am doing everyone in Konoha a favor by doing this. I realized that there is nothing in Konoha for me."

"Please Naruto. Don't kill yourself. If you do that then I will no longer have anything to live for," Hinata replied and Naruto asked, "Why do you say that?" "If it wasn't for you then I would have killed myself a long time ago. To be honest I had always admired you for who you are. I don't care if that everyone in Konoha hates you or not. The reason is because I love you Naruto. I want you to know that I see you as you and not as the Kyuubi that is sealed in you. Please don't kill your self," Hinata replied with tears running down her face. Naruto was shocked that Hinata said that she loved him.

Naruto threw the kunai to the side of him at a distance. When Hinata saw this, she rushed at him and threw her arms around Naruto for a hug. As this happen, the both of them fell to the ground. Naruto and Hinata then looked at each other in the eyes. Hinata moves her face closer to Naruto's and then she kisses him on the lips. Naruto is surprised by this, but he returns the kiss to Hinata. Shizune, Kiba, and Shino came out from behind the trees. Shizune told Naruto that she told them about the Kyuubi.

After a while the five of them headed for the village to rest for the night before returning to Konoha. The next day when they returned to Konoha, Lady Tsunade gave Naruto a hug when she saw that he was alright. When Naruto left with Hinata, Shizune explained to Lady Tsunade about what Hinata did to stop Naruto. As the days passed, Naruto has spent most of his time with Hinata, who is now Naruto's girlfriend. Hinata was glad that Naruto was becoming his old self again.

After 4 years has passed, in the Hokage's office was a guy with blond hair sitting at the desk. Naruto is now the sixth Hokage and Naruto is happy. There was a knock on the door and Naruto said, "Come in." When the door opened, Naruto saw that it was Hinata. Naruto came around the desk and gave Hinata a hug and a kiss on the lips. "How are you today Naru," Hinata asked and Naruto answered, "Fine now that you are here my sweet Hina?"

"How do you like being Hokage," Hinata asked and Naruto answered, "It is good, but not as good when the both of us got married before I became Hokage." Hinata threw her arms around Naruto's neck as Naruto had his arms around Hinata's body to hold her closer to him. Naruto and Hinata once again kiss in the middle of the Hokage's office. As they kissed, Naruto is glad that Hinata stop him from killing himself. When they broke the kiss, the both of them looked at each other. "I love you Naru," Hinata said in a sweet voice and Naruto said, "I love you too Hina."

The End


End file.
